


Help

by Side_Effect_Heat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_Effect_Heat/pseuds/Side_Effect_Heat
Summary: Looking for story
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Help

I need help trying to find a story. I don't remember much but a scene that sticks out is Moira goes to Felicity's apartment and slaps her then apologizes. If you know this story please let me know I would like to re-read it. Thank you.


End file.
